Detention
by ThatDude15
Summary: My first ever fanfic. It's about my two original Soul Eater characters. Go to deviantART and search dudemunch87(My Account) so you can see my characters(Damian Vincent Price and Natsumi Eloxochitl). Hope you like! X3


**This is my first EVER fanfiction. It's based on my two original Soul eater characters. I left links to my deviantART page so you can see what they look like. Their names are Damian Vincent Price and Natsumi Eloxochitl. Please review fairly, tanx XD.**

As Sid paced the floor of Class Crescent Moon, Damian and Natsumi couldn't help but feel underwhelmed at their zombie instructor's punishment.

"Okay, you two are to wash the blackboard until it sparkles like the night sky. Got me!?" Sid said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Said the weapon and meister with noticeable boredom in their tones.

"Good," said Sid, "Now get to work!" The zombie walked out and closed the door behind him. Damian and Natsumi were left alone save for a bucket of soapy water, two sponges, and a giant chalk-stained blackboard.

"So here's what I'm thinking. We'll clean from both sides until we get to the center." Said Damian.

"Sounds fair enough." Said Natsumi, or Lex because Eloxochitl seemed to be quite a mouthful for most people. They grabbed their soaked sponges and begrudgingly got to work. After only a minute of half-assed work, Damian couldn't take it any longer.

"Ugh," shouted Damian, "this is some bullshit! How'd we get into this anyway.!?"

"Well, it all started when you suggested that it'd be 'fun' to see Ox's reaction to a King Cobra in his bag." Said Lex in a scathing tone.

"Hey, I saw you laugh just as hard as I did! If not, even harder!" Argued Damian. "You weren't much of a help, I nearly got away. But when Sid caught you, you were dropping dimes like a damn piggy-bank!" Damian spat heatedly. Even with Lex's dark skin tone, the reddening in her cheks and ears was clear as day.

"Yeah, I got caught only because you hit the dip switch and left me to suffer under the wrath of our zombie teacher! Like hell I'M going down for YOUR shit idea!" Lex shot back, stepping slowly towards Damian in a fiery defiance.

"Oh, such a shit idea, huh!?" Shouted Damian, closing even more of the ground between them than his enraged partner. "Yet not a word of objection did I hear from you!"

5, 10, 15 minutes flew by as they got closer and closer. And the closer they got, the louder and fiercer the argument became. But finally at one point they stopped to notice the distance(or lack thereof) between them.

"Get out of my face." Said Damian in a calmed irritation.

"I will when you get the hell out of mine." Replied Lex, equally as irritated.

"I said, Back! Off!" Damian gritted angrily through his teeth.

"Two words, make me." Said Lex teasingly which didn't help in soothing her now blushing meister.

"FINE THEN!" And just at that moment, Damian shut his eyes and kissed Lex hard on the mouth. Lex's eyes widened in pure shock at the forward actions of her meister, who was now swirling his tongue around her's.

"Oh, so that's it then, huh!?" Gasped Lex, reeling back. "Well two can play at that!" Lex grabbed Damian by his shirt collar, tugged him in and kissed him back in a fierce and determined passion. They began losing their competitive airs and what replaced it was an aura of pleasure. Slowly, Damian leaned back against the desk and Lex leaned into him in equal measure. They continued, wrapped in a tight embrace, with their tongues dancing around each other's. Their hands reaching to unspeakable parts of each other's bodies. But Lex quickly put a stop to it and lurched away from her hormonal partner(partner now in more ways than one).

"Wait, we can't do this-" She panted.

"Yes we so can." Interrupted Damian, moving back towards his saliva-filled objective.

"Let me finish." Said Lex, pushing him back. "I mean we can't do this _here._ But I do know an apartment owned by a certain meister/weapon pair where we can." She said with hints and traces of lust in her voice.

"Okay…but, what about the chalkboard?" Said Damian glancing at the half-cleaned black slab.

Turning his head back to her, Lex said, "What about it?" with a sly smile on her face. Returning her smile and without saying a word, Damian led Lex out the door of the classroom. Leaving the enormous blackboard in the shadows of their memories, not much cleaner than when they had started.

**It's not a very long story, but I think it's pretty good. Hope you enjoyed it XD**

**~ThatDude15**


End file.
